


New Life

by Shaloved30



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaloved30/pseuds/Shaloved30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wounds are finally healing and so is Annalise. Making moves with the one you love and who loves you is the best choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is written from a prompt list, 100 Ways To Say I Love You, this one is "It brings out your eyes"

Annalise still couldn’t believe it sometimes. That she’d done it, she really left the city of Philadelphia behind- hell, the United States was mainly a memory now. And so were all of _them_. Lying in bed, Eve curled into her back, Annalise eased her fingers along her bare belly. The scar was smooth now. She had so many scars left from all those months ago, but finally they were healed.

She was healed. Or enough at least to want to see each brand new day again. It had been a struggle but she made it.  Eve’s support and care had been everything. Something Annalise knew she needed and was ready to let it all go and let someone else give.

“Mmm, Ann you’re so tense, stop that thinking. It was loud enough to wake me.”

A soft smile eased on her face as Eve’s warm hand and the breeze coming in from the balcony’s open doors rolled across her naked hip. The sheet’s nor anything else seemed to stay on them for long these days. She had made a promise to keep those twenty hour weeks and weekends in bed. Eve always made sure she kept it.

Her shoulders relaxed and she warmed all over.  Eve’s hair tickled her back when she lifted herself to gaze down at her. Actual giggles quickly turned to a low moan though when Eve’s lips made contact with her neck’s tender skin.

“I’m okay.” Annalise rasped out.

And she was. Looking back over her shoulder to meet Eve’s hazel’s eyes, thoughts of the past rolled away and all she saw was her. Annalise turned herself to face her and couldn’t resist running her fingers through the hair surrounding Eve’s face.

Eve’s blush was quick and lingered as her eyes softened on her. Annalise was quiet, her stare only made the warmth in Eve’s cheeks worse.

“Annalise, I’m here. Tell me, what is it?”

“These highlights, the red is perfect. It brings out your eyes.”

An almost bashful smile spread across Eve’s face and Annalise had to kiss it. Her lips moved softly against Eve’s and she hummed her appreciation when she opened her mouth to her.

Annalise loved her new life. _Their_ new life together.

They had the practice- exactly as it was planned, and the flat with the perfect view. _The Sacre Coeur_ was breathtaking, and Annalise really did feel blessed in its presence. Miles away yes, but just an eye’s view away from home.  

Finally, a real home, one she could call her own. One to truly love someone in and know she’d be loved just as much in return.

Her love.

Her wife.

It was just as they dreamed.


End file.
